The Archer's Healer
by bleachlessapollo
Summary: What happens when Shinon and Mist fall into an enemy pit together? Rated T for mild language and blood and gore. I don't own Fire Emblem, enjoy!
1. Falling Twice

_**I've wanted to do a Fire Emblem story for a while, but never really had any good ideas. But this one seems okay, so I hope you guys enjoy my first F.E. fic! **_

Mist clenched the reins around her horse's neck tighter, looking around wildly. Loud screams that were quickly cut off filled the air. She always hated this part of any battle.

Ike had ordered her to battle along with a large group- Oscar, Boyd, Shinon, Gatrie, and of course Rolf… she was in charge of healing them. Ike himself had only taken Titania, Rhys, and Soren to the far side of the battle field, but that was more than enough for him.

But, apparently, her group had abandoned her in the chaos of battle. She could feel her healing staff bouncing painfully against her back as she rode on, looking for any familiar faces. Her horse was obviously getting nervous with the screaming going on…

Suddenly, she spotted Shinon, sitting up in a tree, coolly shooting arrow after arrow after arrow. She slowed her horse's gallop to a trot, planning to hang out under his tree until someone needed her. Better to stay in sight of at least one member of her group…

Unfortunately, she never made it to the protection of the tree. She heard her horse cry out in pain, rearing back on its hind legs, causing her to fall off with a painful thump. She landed face first on the wet grass, spitting blood off of her now-busted lips. Looking up just in time, she saw her horse running away, a long arrow stuck in its front leg.

Mist painfully pulled herself to her knees, evaluating the damage with a practiced view. Two fingers on her left hand were bent at awkward angles, obviously broken, but the pain wasn't too bad, yet. Both of her lips were busted and bleeding, but again, that wasn't anything to be concerned about. The only other thing she figured could be wrong was the pain against her back, where her staff had slammed into her during the fall…

She groaned when she saw the staff laying to the left of her, shattered into a million pieces. Ike was going to give her hell for that one, those things were expensive…

Mist fought the urge to gasp as strong arms reached under her, lifting her slowly up. She raised her eyes to see Shinon again, who was looking pissed off- but that was normal.

"Sorry about shooting your horse," he whispered coldly, no remorse in his voice at all. "Thought you were an enemy." Mist nodded her head in reply, smiling at him gratefully as he lifted her securely against his chest and began to run. She wasn't really that injured, but she couldn't heal herself at the moment, having used all her herbs, and the pain was slowly starting to show up in her fingers and in her bloody lips.

Shinon cursed a few times, dodging out of the way of enemy fire. Mist found herself grateful that he was so fast- anyone else and they probably would've gotten hit.

Eventually, she could make out the familiar sounds of her friend's- her family's- battle cries. There was Gatrie, clunking around in his heavy armor, and Rolf, counting to himself before letting an arrow loose. Mist strained her eyes to see her family, but Shinon had taken a path through a thick forest, and the clearing was still several yards ahead…

The next few moments were a blur. All Mist could remember later was that Shinon had been running fast toward the clearing, still holding her tightly against him.

The next thing she knew, they were falling, the sounds of something snapping filling her ears… And another, more painful fall than the one she'd suffered earlier. She again was dazed, the smell of fresh blood invading her nose. She heard Shinon grunt, and struggled to clear her head. Was he hurt…? What happened, had someone attacked them…?

"Trap!" Shinon hissed, lifting Mist impatiently to her knees. He pointed up, and she understood what he meant… they were in an enemy pit, a trap concealed by leaves and things. Everyone had fallen into one at some point, but this time it was different.

Whenever someone had fallen into the pits before, she or Rhys had always been nearby to heal them when they had been lifted out, usually by Ike and Boyd, who would lower rope down to the unlucky person. This time, no one was here to help her or Shinon.

"Damn!" Shinon cursed loudly, wincing as he tried to get to his feet. Mist was still dizzy, but she needed to examine him… she didn't have anything to heal him with, but at least she might be able to ease some of his pain if she could figure out what was wrong.

"Shinon," she said softly, making no effort to lift herself from her position on her knees, "Why don't you sit down and let me look at you, okay?" Shinon glared at her but obediently sank to his own knees, crossing his slender arms arrogantly over his chest.

"You don't even have anything to heal me with, so it won't do any good," he growled, but he didn't try to stop her as she held his wrist lightly, checking his pulse. She looked over his body carefully, scanning for any possible injury. The pit they'd fallen into wasn't too deep, but he had been running fast and she had landed on top of him…

Mist let out a startled gasp as she noticed the unmistakable sight of dark blood, soaked through the entire front of his shirt, under his armor. Warning him with her eyes, she flipped the fabric back swiftly, another gasp escaping her as she saw the large cut across his chest- not too deep, but blood was flowing at an alarming rate from the wound.

"It's nothing," he muttered, pushing his shirt back down. Mist pulled back her hand, his dark blood all over her pale skin. She bit her lip harshly, looking desperately to the top of the pit… maybe if she could get them out of here, he wouldn't die…

_**Please read the next chapter if you liked this one! Bye. **_


	2. Ike's Orders

_** This story will probably contain three chapters… enjoy. And the point of view will probably switch around from a few different characters… starting off with Ike.**_

It had been a few hours since the battle, and we still hadn't found them. It was all my fault- they should've been trained better… I should have never allowed Mist to fight…

Titania put a gentle hand on my arm, comforting me, although her eyes were tight with worry. Mostly for Mist, my little sister… she had never gone missing from battle, unlike Shinon, who sometimes didn't show up to camp for a month. Mist was always the first one by my side as soon as the last enemy was defeated, and now she was missing…

I sighed, standing up from my perch on the ground, clutching my sword tightly in hand. "Just a few more hours until dark," I muttered to Titania, who shook her head slowly at my words. "But I think we should… I think we should look one last time."

My words broke off abruptly at the end, hot tears stinging my eyes. I turned my head from the red-haired woman who was like a second mother to Mist and I, ashamed at showing weakness. But this… this was about my sister. If anything happens to her…

"Oscar, Titania," I hissed loudly, pointing my sword toward the east, "Go and search there for them. Look everywhere." Oscar gave Titania a desperate look- I'd already made them go out there five times- but didn't complain. He rode off obediently with her.

"Gatrie, stay here with Rolf." The kid let out a loud whine, embarrassed at being left behind. "You want to be the one to find them if they're dead, kid?" I snapped at him. "Mist wouldn't want you to see that." Rolf slumped his shoulders, knowing I was right.

"Rhys, Boyd," I continued my orders, "To the west, where we came in. Find them, okay?" Rhys sighed, giving me a glum look before jogging after Boyd, who was already running to the west entrance. I was glad Boyd was actually taking this seriously…

I turned with a grunt to Soren, the only one left with me in the opening near the forest.

"Ike," he said to me in his quiet voice, "I think the woods might be a good place to search. We found Mist's broken staff near the other side, right? She might have gone through, with Shinon, or not... Too bad we don't have any sub-humans to sniff them out."

I nodded slowly at his unbreakable logic, ignoring the disgust in his voice when he spoke of the laguz. I could worry about his lack of manners later, when my best archer and my sister were back safely where they belonged- hopefully unharmed or at least alive.

Walking fast and cautiously, Soren and I started toward the woods, hoping for the best.


	3. Saved

_**Enjoy this chapter. :3**_

A low grunt escaped Shinon, despite his best efforts at keeping quiet. Mist had been begging him for half an hour now to let her examine the wound again… but he refused.

Partially because that required removing his shirt and armor, and that just took too long.

Plus it hurt like hell to move. When they had fallen into the stupid pit, one of his arrows had somehow scraped his shoulder and down his chest. Mist was fine, aside from some broken fingers and a bloody lip. Ike would give him hell for letting her get hurt…

"Shinon," Mist whimpered yet again, reaching a hand out toward to where he was slumped against the wall of the pit. "Let me just look, okay?" Shinon managed another grunt in reply, feeling his energy fading quickly. He was losing a lot of blood…

Mist scooted over to him on her knees, her wide eyes anxious. The kid was obviously scared, but Shinon wasn't about to comfort her. It was a harsh reality that they might die together in this pit, and he wasn't about to lie and tell her otherwise.

She began gently probing his shoulder, looking for the deepest part of the wound.

Shinon remained slumped, unable to resist her anymore. He was just too tired…

But he wasn't so tired to not react when Mist's hand brushed over his side, sending sharp pain running through him. He swatted her hand away roughly, letting out a mixture of a growl and a gasp of pain. Mist pursed her lips, nodding her head slowly.

"Broken rib," she mumbled, crossing her arms. Shinon shrugged, then almost moaned again… moving still hurt. "Doesn't matter," he answered gruffly.

Mist slowly sat down beside him, her lower lip trembling. "S-Shinon, do you think they'll find us…?" Shinon sighed, closing his eyes. "If it were only me in here, they wouldn't care so much," he said after a few moments of silence. "But since it's you, Ike will probably have everyone searching for days… maybe even a week or so."

Mist nodded, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Okay," she mumbled back to him.

_**Ike's Point of View**_

"Ike," Soren spoke softly behind me, the sound of his footsteps halting. "We've been searching the forest for hours… I think it's time we head back now."

I cursed loudly, throwing down my sword. This could not be happening… not Mist…

A pang of guilt went through me. Didn't I even care about Shinon? He was probably dead, too. We had never been the best of friends, but he'd saved my life before… he'd saved everyone's life before… we needed to find him, too. He wasn't going to die…

"No," I growled back to Soren, continuing to move through the thick trees. "But, Ike," Soren called after me, his voice a little annoyed now. I rarely didn't take his advice… it was never wrong. "Just one more hour," I insisted, giving him a firm look.

Soren sighed and followed after me in silence, his dark hair falling in his face. He was probably regretting coming in here with me by now, but we have to find them…

"Soren, do you hear that?" I asked quietly, tilting my head towards the low mutter. Soren nodded, a confused look spreading over his face. "One of the others, maybe, calling out for them?" He mused aloud, pointing toward the edge of the woods hopefully.

I didn't answer, still listening hard. The sound was almost like someone calling, but it was deeper than that... like someone crying out in pain…

Soren and I gasped at the same time when we heard the unmistakable sound of Mist's high-pitched voice, coming from the near the far edge of the woods. We began to run, Soren's panting loud and heavy behind me. But I didn't have time to wait for him…

"Ike? Ike!" Mist's voice was clearer now, getting closer, but the sound of it was off… like it was muffled somehow. I continued to run toward the sound of her voice, hearing Soren answer her call behind me. "Mist! It's us! It's okay; you're going to be fine now!"

We reached the edge of the woods suddenly, looking down from atop a small hill to see Mist, with Shinon slumped in her lap. Her face was pale and streaked with tears, but aside from that she seemed to be okay… she was alive, at the very least.

Shinon didn't look so good, though. There was blood all over the front of him, and his breathing was loud enough for me to hear at the top of the hole. I turned on my heel to Soren, keeping one eye on Mist. "Send off some flames to get the others," I ordered, my voice no longer stressed. We had found them; everything was going to be okay now.


End file.
